


Sleepwalking

by silvertrails



Series: A Creature of Two Worlds [10]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Little Legolas leaves the castle at night.





	Sleepwalking

**Sleepwalking  
By CC  
December, 2010**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended.

* * *

Legolas shivered in his nightclothes. He couldn’t remember how he had left the castle. He couldn’t have passed through the gates, could he? He was too little to leave the castle alone.

“I swear that he was asleep, Mama!”

That was Eithelas.

“You shouldn’t have told him those stories about Balrogs,” Belegorn said. 

“It wasn’t I who told him about the secret passage.”

“I told you about it, Eithelas. I didn’t know Legolas was hidden under your bed.”

“Silence you too! We will talk about that passage later.”

“Yes, Papa.”

Legolas caught his breath. Papa was angry. 

“Legolas?” Mama sounded scared, so Legolas came out from behind the tree. 

“Mama…”

“Legolas!” 

He was in his Mama’s arms, and Papa didn’t seem to be angry anymore. Belegorn and Eithelas looked guilty. Legolas was relieved they had found him.

“Do you remember leaving the castle?” his Papa asked once Legolas was back in bed. 

“No…” 

“Where you dreaming?” his Mama asked. 

Legolas nodded. “Yes…” 

“About Balrogs?” Eithelas asked. 

“Not again, Eithelas!”

Legolas wanted to tell them about the beautiful lights he saw in a tree, but the memory was escaping his mind. He yawned softly, clutched his stuffed bear and fell asleep.


End file.
